


Why Do You Stay?  Kyoya, Tamaki - Another Interlude || OHSHC

by Memento__Mori



Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [10]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Boys In Love, Bro - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Fear, First Time, Flashback, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hatori Bisco, Internalized Homophobia, Kyouya Has Another Secret, Love, M/M, Morinozuka Watches, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Ouran High School Host Club Was Ahead of Its Time, Pining, Power Dynamics, Prose Poem, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Senpai, Story within a Story, Tags May Change, The Shadow King Wakes, protector - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memento__Mori/pseuds/Memento__Mori
Summary: “Why do you stay?”It was such a simple question, but very unlike Tamaki to ask. Kyoya floundered for a moment, staring at his laptop.Was his King uncertain? After all this, what more did he need?Had Takashi—  He stopped, corrected himself swiftly—  Had Mori-Senpai betrayed their new, unspoken trust? Who else knew?He had to keep his cool. That, at least, should not be a problem.Part 1 of 3
Relationships: Ootori Kyouya/Suoh Tamaki
Series: Mori Writes  /  Poetry and Plots || OHSHC [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631236
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Why Do You Stay?  Kyoya, Tamaki - Another Interlude || OHSHC

Part 1

  


## Why Do You Stay?

  


#### [The Stage]

  


They were almost alone, club closed for the day. Morinozuka was still sitting in complete silence, far enough away.

Tamaki draped himself on the cushion-strewn floor, quite near Kyoya’s small table. He stretched slowly, then settled on his back, hands cradling his head. When he uttered those unexpected words, his gaze was direct, focused on Kyoya alone.

Taking time to finish the projections he had been making, Kyoya tested various responses before saying a word. 

It was difficult when he felt those eyes on him.

...  
  
“Why wouldn’t I?” — No. Too much room for him to guess. He could be maddeningly right at the wrong times. 

“Because when I look at you, I know I can find ways to make you happier” — Damn it. No. He sounded like a greeting card. Anyhow, it was too true. He still had no idea what was going on. Time is what he needed.

Misdirection? Maybe.

Teasing might work.  
Should he ask if the King needed his ego stroked? 

That would always evoke  
An indignant, dramatic response. 

It would bring forth  
  
**The Act**

Tamaki would leap to his feet,  
Shoulders squared, speeches ready,  
A wild display with waving arms  
The poses and passions of His Highness,  
Host King— then

Tamaki would emerge again,  
Flustered, yes, but sure of his rôle  
On the other side of  
Those varying, theatrical notes.  
High drama and a challenge combined would eventually  
Compose him.

Kyoya secretly enjoyed the show every time.

But,  
Was that  
What was desired?  
……  
“Must you always ask foolish questions while I’m working?  
I’m still _here_ because I am not _finished_.”

His answer came  
In a tone of slight annoyance.

He kept his head down as he spoke,  
Play it safe, play it cool,  
Status quo his golden rule,  
Be the Shadow King.

Somewhere in Kyoya’s mind there was a sigh.

  


#### ____________ [Something Starts]____________

I.  
Could he ever just say it?

I raged at you, attacked you, straddled you,  
Tore your shirt, manhandled you,  
Bloodied my fists I gripped so hard  
At that fabric, and then froze

When you looked up at me as if I were  
Some kind of revelation.

Upended table, tea pooling slowly  
On the over-polished floor  
Broken china, you lay in the wake of me  
In chaos, and grinned.

You played hide and seek  
With my soul  
And were not afraid.  
You smiled like a clever child  
Eyes odd and wide.

That hair haphazardly catching the light  
As your head dangled,  
Still lifted by my grip, your torso languid  
Arched gracefully in what was not defeat.

Delight, you looked at me in delight!

You grinned in my raging face  
And praised it  
Praised me  
For a cruelty you called truth.

You saw me at my worst  
And smiled.

I stay, how could I not?  
You never asked me to leave.

Let me spin in this loving orbit,  
Be the sun for me  
A while longer.

.........

_I stay_

_Because_

_I  
Do  
Not  
Want  
To  
Go_

_Tamaki, hear me_

_I  
Never  
Want  
To  
Go_

............

Kyoya let his dark hair fall,  
It was just long enough to hide  
The depth of love, of conflict  
In his spark-struck flint-grey eyes

Or so he thought.

He thought  
His Tamaki oblivious,  
Happily planning something grand.

Morinozuka still as a statue,  
And as mute.  
Eyes half open  
In meditation.

The sudden fear which  
Cried “Loss! Loss! Loss!”  
Was quelled by the sight  
Of Tamaki’s eyes—

Foreign, familiar, calming.  
Shining as always, as if  
Lit from within, this was  
His belovèd’s most  
Singular shade of blue,  
And it had not failed him.

That panic and  
Its quick dismissal  
Must have been hidden  
From the other two.

It would not be the first time Kyoya was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.


End file.
